


Dear Poe

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Epistolary, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben writes a letter to Poe.





	Dear Poe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for the prompt "The way you said I love you -- in a letter".

  
My dear Poe,

  
I wish there was a better greeting that I could have than this. You deserve a better one. Even just saying “dear” doesn’t sum up how I feel for you. It doesn’t sum up these feelings I have as if even though we’re both in hell, the galaxy has gotten just a little brighter.   
A lot brighter, actually. Even saying “a little” feels like a disservice.

  
In terms of the Academy, I admit that the night is dark and cold without you. I have a feeling that the night after is going to be the same, actually. It’s a long night without you, my love. I check the Holonet to make sure that you’re safe, and I rejoice when I know you are because it means that you still live.

  
I press on, in the meantime. The Academy still refuses to get involved in this war, even though the galaxy needs them. I don’t understand their mentality, actually. The galaxy needs them, they swore an oath to protect it, and yet they do nothing! I’m sorry, Poe, I’m sorry for how they’ve abandoned the galaxy. I don’t understand it either.

  
I miss you, more than words can say. Whatever happens, never doubt that you are doing the right thing. You are a soldier, you are a hero, more than words can say, and I love you with all I am. I can’t wait until you’re back in my arms again. I can’t wait to see you again, to kiss you, to hold you, to laugh with you, to speak with you. The galaxy’s too dark a place, but you’re one of the brightest lights there is.

  
Never doubt I love you.

  
Yours, 

Ben


End file.
